Sorcerers Can Have Love In Them, Sorceress Zoey x Male Sorcerer Reader
by BluXRE
Summary: Sorry it has been a while. But I am back with this idea I had been making for today which made me get back to my system. So the story is Zoey who has lost everything from someone. And had been trained by the unknown sorcerer. She does however may have a crush on her teacher. Or her crush. We will see how it happens next. Even for now, here's a start I can think about.


The girl has been wondering around in the city for a while after she got knocked out. But she doesn't know where she is or who she is at now. She has been wondering, and wondering for almost 8 hours, and is getting dark. But she doesn't know where she needs to go, she lost her home, and her family after 6 years of being poor. And the only thing she is avoiding is the people who want's her for slavery. But the other thing is that she is been avoiding all the dangers she is in. A girl that young, she was waiting for someone to help her.

Even if she can't find someone, she is indeed 12 years old. And still can't do anything, red hair and all is having anyone an issue. But the other score is some people who thinks she may have something loyal. Well, that's not the case when a group of kid stealers comes and grabs the girls wrist. And brings her in front of the member's face.

Gang Member: Well, look who it is. It is girl who escaped from us after 2 long weeks!

Girl: Please sir. I am trying to avoid the dangers from you. I want a home from someone who is not a stealers, and slaving the other kids.

Gang Member: ENOUGH! You have been out here long enough! When we get back to our place. We are going to put maximum lock on you so you won't escape ever again!

He throws her to the ground, grunting in pain and feels a hand snag her leg and was about to drag her on the ground.

Girl: Someone help me! Please!

Gang Member: Enough kid!

He punches her so hard, she gets knocked out cold. But when he was about to take her back. He heard a rustle voice from the distance.

?: And where do you think your going with that kid?

Gang Member: Ah, it can't be! When am I ever gonna take a break?

?: You won't. And you might reconsider leave that kid alone because she has had enough!

Gang Member: And what do you mean by that!? Her family died in an accident. And her house got destroyed!

?: So what?

Gang Member: So what!? SO WHAT!? Here's a "so what", I am going to take her back to our chamber to lock her up in a maximum cell so she won't escape ever again!

?: Well, I'm afraid you won't do that.

Gang Member: Why not!?

Than the man appeared with (h/l), (h/c) hair, (s/c) skin, with (e/c) eyes. Wearing the suit that Doctor Strange wears. But has a different (s/c) color design with the (f/c) cape around him. With his staff.

?: Because she's coming with me!

Gang Member: Oh no she ain't! She is coming with me for good.

?: Sorry, but I won't let you do that.

Gang Member: And how are you going to stop me? You are just a mere man with a puny costume on.

?: I may be wearing this, but you don't know who I completely am.

Gang Member: Than prove it!

?: Alright then!

Than he lifts his staff in hit the ground hard, causing the ground to shake. The gang member feels the shake, and drops the red haired girl on the ground, than the sorcerer begins to move the cracks to move towards him. Causing his legs to sink in the ground and shutting it tight to keep in trapped.

The member gasps and tries to move. But can't succeed.

?: I may remind you to not move because that ground is sensitive to your movement.

Gang Member: How do you know that? This is just an illusion! Your making this trick fake.

?: It's not fake. (Tightens his hand to make a fist) It's real magic!

Doing so starts to crush the members leg. Making him squeal in pain.

Gang Member: Stop! I had my legs healed for more than 1 month, and I don't want to go back to the hospital for another expansive bill!

?: Than stop kidnapping children and live a new life!

Gang Member: Never!

?: Very well then!

Doing so, the man tightens his fist very hard, causing the member to feel some of his bones popping. Causing him to accept his word.

Gang Member: Okay okay! You made your point. I'll never kidnap any more children ever again! Ever!

?: You promise?

Gang Member: (cries) I promise!

?: Good. (Throws him out of the ground and removes the spell) Then go!

Gang Member: Yes! I will! I WILL!

So the member runs off from the man. Never to be seen again. When the member is gone, he turns and see's the girl he has been waiting for a long time. He can feel a bit of magic from her inside her veins.

?: Poor girl, being used for slavery, was not her destiny I haven't known for. Feel sorry for her. I really am.

Then she starts to wake up, and see's that her awakening makes him jealous. She looks at the strange man and coughs.

?: Don't worry, your safe. (Reaches his hand out for her) Let me help you up.

She accepts the hand, and get's lifted up.

Girl: Who are you?

?: The sorcerer madam. The supreme sorcerer who helps people for trouble. And you must be Zoey right?

Zoey became surprised from his response.

Young Zoey: Who did you-

?: Know your name, well it's from the wanted papers the Gang Members put up. Feel sorry about you. And from what happened to the ones you loved, and cared about.

Young Zoey: Yeah. (sniffs)

?: But don't worry. I am going to try to help you care, and feel safe with me.

Young Zoey: Really?

?: Yes. And I am going to help you train to avenge the one you missed. Even be helpful to train your magic that I can sense through you.

Zoey becomes a bit better and thanks the sorcerer.

Young Zoey: Oh thank you Mr.- Uh.

(Y/N): Y/N. It's Y/N, sorry if I forgot to say that.

Young Zoey: No, no don't worry. It's cool. But are you sure I am going to be trained for this?

(Y/N): Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Now, let's get you out of this place, get you cleaned, and get your energy back. Okay?

Young Zoey: (blushes) Okay.

So he opens a portal to his home, and walk back through the portal. When it was shut Zoey's life is going to change forever. And may have a bit of a cute crush on him when she first met. But for now. She is going to be trained for a better future.


End file.
